Friends and Lovers
by scarlett2112
Summary: You have to know what you want to ever be able to have it.
1. Chapter 1

Elena hurries into the house with both arms carrying grocery bags. Very carefully, she twists the key, unlocking her kitchen door without setting one of the sacks down. As soon as she turns the doorknob, she sets them on the counter and then goes back to close her door. Working diligently, she quickly puts the food away and then goes upstairs to change into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

It's the first Friday of the month and she's already excited about girl's night out with Bonnie and Caroline. The three girls are only a small part of a larger group, all who have stayed in touch since they graduated high school together, but the three of them form the heart of it. Bon and Caroline are both married now but they refused to give up their tradition, one night every month they get together to gossip, play with makeup, fix each other's hair, play games and of course, they reminisce about their crazy teenaged years. _She wouldn't have it any other way_.

Elena grabs the wine bottle out of her refrigerator, along with a few snacks before hopping into her car to drive over to her friend's place. With the bottle held securely against her body, she rings Caroline's doorbell, reminding her that change has indeed come to her and her friends, they've all had to grow up. When a nerve wracking scream reverberates through the house and even outside, Elena takes a step back to make room for the kid's thunderous footsteps. Nicky, Caroline's son must've won the race to get to the door first because he's the one that yanks it open, a big grin forming on his face the moment he sees her.

"Aunty Lena!" He squeals and jumps into her arms. Elena drops the bags on the floor and gives him a proper hug.

"Where is your mommy?"

"She's in the playroom with the girls. Daddy isn't home, he's at uncle Enzo's but he didn't want me to go with him," he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Elena laughs and sets him down.

"I guess we'll have to try our best to entertain you then," Elena smiles and after picking up the bags, she follows him into the house. She goes to the kitchen first to set the bags down and then lets Nicky drag her into the playroom.

* * *

Contrary to the fact that Nic and Caroline went all out to decorate the room, it's a disaster, toys are spread all over the floor along with Legos, puzzle pieces and what not. Since their daughter is an infant, it stands to reason that Nicky and Bonnie's daughter Lucy are the culprits who destroyed the room. The walls are painted with a zoo mural, lions, tigers, monkeys, polar bears among other things that grace the walls. The curtains are green with a jungle tree print. She has a fake tree in one corner with fake parrots sitting on the branches, Nicky's bed is a fort. It's a great big room for a little boy. Elena shudders to think what they'll do for Annabelle when she's older. Her nursery is decorated in pinks and yellows, her round canopy topped crib must have cost them thousands. But Nic is loaded so money is not an issue to them.

Bonnie, Lucy and Nicky are already starting to pick up when she walks inside. "Caroline went to nurse Annabelle and put her down for a nap."

Elena nods and helps them clean up. When they finish, she puts a cartoon movie on the TV for the kids to watch before following Bonnie downstairs to start making some supper while Caroline is tied up with her daughter. Later after they have the kids fed, bathed and tucked in, the three women retreat to the living room, each with a tall wine glass in their hands. With her friends chatting incessantly about motherhood, Elena almost feels the lightning strike. This is their reality, it isn't hers, she doesn't fit, not anymore. Yet she loves them both and her nieces and nephew dearly, she doesn't want to lose this. It's right then and there that she decides to do something about it.

"Guys, I want to have a baby."

"You what?" Bonnie almost spills the wine. "Who are you and what happened to Elena Gilbert?"

"I'm serious, Bonnie," Elena adds, refilling her wine glass.

"I thought that you wanted to enjoy your life, travel, things like that, things that aren't possible when you have a child to consider. You've never talked about this before..."

"This isn't just some whim," Elena gives her a pointed look. "No, I mean, I'm thirty years, two months, three days old and I just, I don't even have a steady boyfriend, let alone someone to start a family with. You both have kids, you still work outside the home, have productive lives, why can't I do that too? I need to start sometime and now's as good a time as ever."

"Okay," Caroline starts carefully, "but you need to find a man, the right man, you do know that...? It takes two people to make a child"

Bonnie starts laughing and Elena just rolls her eyes. "You don't believe me do you? You two know me better than anyone and of all people, you guys also know how determined I can be once I set my mind to something..."

Caroline shrieks that she almost wakes up the babies. Bonnie gives her a nasty look.

"You really are serious, aren't you?"

Elena nods, her eyes darting from Caroline's to Bonnie's and then down to her wine glass. She focuses on the shimmer as the light bounces off the surface of the maroon colored liquid.

"We're doing this then," Caroline raises her glass in Elena's direction and the girls clink their glasses together in a toast.

* * *

As with most everything in life, her desire to be a mom is proving a harder task than what she thought it would be. Although she cannot say she's in love with Steve, she does enjoy his company and well, his skills in one area of the house aren't too shabby either. When she asks him about it, it's clear that he doesn't share her enthusiasm even the least little bit.

"You can't be serious! Are you even listening to yourself talk? I didn't know you wanted it all love, marriage and the baby carriage, that kind of stuff already. Gees, Elena, we hardly know each other. And c _hildren_..." he almost chokes on the word.

She breaks up with Steve that very night. Truly he was nothing special but the experience does bring into sharp focus the need for her to formulate some kind of a plan. Primarily, she wants a baby. The father isn't really necessary... well, he is but only in the _making_ it part. She needs to find someone who'd be willing to help her _create_ one, and then... well, he can be on his merry way.

She wouldn't expect child support or the said man to have any relationship with the child, she only needs him for maybe one night if she's lucky. As a last resort, there's artificial insemination but that's expensive and although she makes a good living for herself, she doesn't want to shell out that big lump sum for one shot at the brass ring. If it doesn't work, she'd not only be heartbroken but also left without anything in savings. When Elena tells her girlfriends about it, they eventually agree that her plan is as good an option as any. With their support and encouragement, Elena doesn't waste any time in choosing which attributes she wants, eye color, hair color, build, because her child will likely inherit some of those features.

"What if you were to put an ad in the newspaper?" Caroline comes up with a solution.

"Care?!" Bonnie gives her a look.

"Why not?" Elena agrees, willing to do just about anything to get the ball rolling because, _hello,_ she's not getting any younger.

"Elena!? You can't do that," Bonnie protests, "You can't just advertise for a sperm donor! Creepers will respond to it in droves."

Elena shrugs and wants to argue when Care hesitantly takes Bonnie's side. "You can't Elena, there are other options. Do you know any guys who'd want to be a daddy?"

"No! I tried with Steve and failed miserably. And you know what? Now that I think about what a 10 watt he is, I'm glad he wanted nothing to do with the idea. I can't believe I even considered having one with a moron like him."

"Yeah, and that's exactly the kind of guys that are going to be calling you night and day if you put an ad in the paper. You need to be careful and meticulous about this."

Elena reclines her head, her shoulders sag and Bonnie curses mentally. "Elena no, I know it's frustrating and that you really want this... it's all the more reason to find a nice, intelligent, good looking guy... You know, one that is decent who may want to do this. Hell, you might even find someone who wants to be a dad as much as you want to be a mom."

"And find that guy is like finding a needle in the haystack...," She pauses when she sees the conniving smiles on both of their faces. Scrunching her brows together, she rounds on them. "What are you guys smiling about?"

Both Caroline and Bonnie breathe out at the same time. "Damon."

* * *

"Damon? As in _our_ Damon?" Elena's shocked at her friends' suggestion.

"Duh! What other Damon do we know?" Caroline asks, winking at her.

"Don't you see Elena... Damon is the perfect choice. Not only does he match all of your profile points, he's also insanely hot. You simply must ask him," Bonnie adds as if it was a given.

"Wait just a damn minute, it's not that simple!" Elena protests. Not just protests, she panics, her heart starts racing, her throat tightens and her knees start to weaken enough that she has to sit down. _How does she even begin to ask such a monumental favor of him?_

He'll think she's crazy, he'll be shocked, even repulsed by such an idea. She doesn't want him to think all those things about her. Damon's just, he's her friend and honestly, he's the only decent man in her life, aside from Nic and Enzo of course. The truth is she doesn't want to lose him and if she does go down this path, there's no going back.

"Stop looking at me with those shit eating grins. This isn't funny, I can't just come out and ask him something like this..."

The girls look at each other. "Yes you can," Caroline proclaims, crossing her arms over her chest while bobbing her head up and down.

"You know what? I think Damon would be offended if he knew you asked all those idiots and didn't even consider him," Bonnie adds, only half joking.

"Be serious now, do you really think he might...?" Elena hardly peeps.

 _"Damon?_ Yes, he would."

* * *

It's getting closer to Christmas, which is the busiest time of the year at the store. She's the human resources manager, in charge of hiring and firing. Every year about this time, she has to hire seasonal help to get them through the increased store hours in the days and weeks leading up to the big day. With the long hours and overtime and the level of exhaustion she feels right now, Elena tries to push her ideas about a baby to the back of her mind. _It's not the right time. Everyone's busy with making plans for themselves and their families, buying gifts._

Frankly she's grateful for the distraction work provides. The thought, the necessity of asking _him_ , one of her dearest friends, is daunting at best, discouraging at worst, so now she's just trying to forget about the whole thing, or at the least the part about asking Damon to be her _sperm donor._ How does she even broach the subject?

Although the idea of having a baby isn't just a whim, she has thought about it on and off for a long time already. She just kept it to herself because quite honestly, she never put any serious thought into it, she didn't feel the need to complicate her life. She's the cool aunt, the kids love her, she loves to spoil them rotten, spend time with them but she's always been free to happily return them to their parents.

This urge, this need she's feeling inside simmered lowly but reached a fevered pitch after Caroline gave birth to Annabelle. Still she has to admit that she likes her freedom, she likes being able to say goodnight to them, she likes being able to sleep for as many hours as she wants on her days off and she certainly enjoys evenings where she doesn't have to worry about how much she's drinking. Although it pains her to admit it out loud, those traits certainly aren't parental attributes.

 _She can't do this..._

"Earth to Elena, are you even listening?" Bonnie looks at her inquisitively, swaying a tired Lucy on her lap. They spent the day shopping for Christmas presents and had lunch at the mall. The highlight of the day was Lucy getting to meet Santa which all adds up a sleepy little girl, snoozing softly in her mom's arms as she shares a cup of coffee with her best friend. Elena's warm kitchen is filled with the delightful aroma of her famous gingerbread cookies that she just pulled out of the oven. Her head snaps in Bonnie's direction.

"I am listening, Bonnie, and no, I am not giving up. I just don't think now is a good time to start with something so life changing. Maybe after Christmas?" She notices the sleeping toddler and quickly excuses herself, returning shortly with a baby blanket. With a gentle smile, she drapes it over Lucy's back and shoulders to keep her warm and comfortable.

Bonnie watches her and dials down her tone. "Do you realize that you're going to make a great mom some day? I know you've never tried but look how natural that came to you, covering up my baby girl. It's a big decision, a life altering one as you said but don't give up on your dream, Elena, don't let fear keep you from being a mom. I remember some of your diary entries when we were little. Even at that early age, you knew that you wanted to have a baby."

"I don't know Bon," Elena sighs and refills Bonnie's mug with hot cocoa, adding a few miniature marshmallows this time.

When Elena starts to pan another batch of cookies to go into the oven, Bonnie changes the topic, well sort of. "Elena," she starts... "Damon was at the house last weekend. He was supposed to pick up Enzo to work on some lighting and decorations, instead they watched a hockey game and never left the house! You know what babies men can be when they're sick. Klaus caught a cold from Nicky and spent the weekend in bed after calling Caroline to come home to make him some hot buttered rum. So instead of those two getting my house ready for Christmas, they sat inside watching TV, drinking beer and chatting. On top of that, Enzo even had the nerve to ask what I was making them for dinner and when it would be ready! I told them in no uncertain terms that the next time, they can do what _we_ always have to include in our girl time, taking care of the kids that is. _Men!"_

"Hm...," Elena tries to feign disinterest, she's not fooling Bonnie though.

Wanting to light a spark under her best friend's behind, Bonnie drops a bomb, "Enzo happened to mention that Damon might be bringing a date to our Christmas party..."

 _Well, that's it. Elena is not a coward._

* * *

Elena pulls her curtain back to look outside. It's snowing pretty heavily, she smiles when she imagines how excited the neighborhood children will be to play in the snow. The white blanket is pristine and beautiful right now, when the kids get through playing in it, there will be angel forms, snowmen and forts, she may even get hit with a snowball or two if she ventures outside. When she sees a couple walking on the sidewalk across the street, she sighs, letting the curtain fall back into place.

How does she approach Damon about something like this? She laid awake most of the night trying to come up with the answer to that. Before she can talk herself out of it, she walks into the foyer, pulls her coat out of the closet and slips it on. After she ties her scarf around her neck, she steps outside, pulling the door closed behind her. She's focused like a laser beam on the task at hand, that being asking her friend if he'd be willing to father a child for her.

It's been three long days since her conversation with Bonnie, the one where she tried to talk herself out of this. She considered all of her options and after doing some homework, she realizes that Bonnie and Caroline's suggestion, namely Damon, is her best option. After much soul searching, she cannot even consider not having baby. She wants to be a mother and she doesn't want to wait any longer.

The snowflakes melt on her face as she continues walking towards his house. She nearly lands on her ass when she finds a slick patch of sidewalk, her neighbor's son grabs her hand, keeping her from falling. She thanks him profusely. John is a handsome kid but he's just that, a 17 year old kid. Still it gets her thinking, looking for a different father might be the smartest move... but how can she be sure if the _donor_ is a good guy - she means more than good genes, she means a good guy in general. Still it seems all roads lead back to Damon and in truth, she's caught herself daydreaming about black haired, blue eyed babies... _and here she must draw a thick line._

Damon has been around for as long as she can remember. Their whole group dates back to the sandbox which makes her smile. He's Enzo's age, a couple of years older than she, Bonnie and Caroline. His family is among the founders of Mystic Falls along with her own. As such, it's incumbent on them to participate in town projects and events, their lives intertwining, same as it has with previous generations of their families.

Damon's younger brother, Stefan, was Elena's schoolmate. Stefan was more reserved and studious whereas Damon's always been popular with girls. His dreamy blue eyes and shock of messy black hair, wit and charm, still attracts girls in droves. She does know that he likes his privacy and occasionally he's a loner, preferring to be by himself. Still, he's always been and still is a wonderful friend to all of them.

He drinks with the guys, plays the favorite uncle for the little ones, never hesitates to help if something big pops up, like when Bonnie wanted a new deck. He grabbed his tools and before the day was out, her deck was built. Elena knows that he does date from time to time, she's seen him with women at the Grill but he rarely brings them into their circle, if they're having a get together, he comes solo. She's always thought it was a little weird because he's gorgeous and they've always encouraged him to bring someone if he chooses.

The closer she gets, the slower her feet trudge through the snow. This time of year, the atmosphere is so festive. Houses and yards are decorated with bright, multicolored twinkling lights and gorgeous Christmas decorations line both sides of the boulevard. Snow is sticking to the barren tree branches while steadily falling down to Earth. Elena imagines it's what the North Pole looks like when Santa is prepping for Christmas Eve.

Why is she going to his house again? Oh yeah right, their annual Christmas party, that's her excuse for showing up unannounced on his doorstep.

 _Pathetic._ He would have to be an idiot to buy all this nonsense, and that's another thing she's certain of, he's no fool.

She gingerly walks up the few steps to his porch, stopping when she reaches the door. She's about to raise her hand to knock on it when she steps back slightly. His house is pretty impressive. The exterior is immediately appealing, but the real treat awaits inside. A coffered ceiling in the family room adds an elegant touch. The bayed breakfast nook overlooks the rear deck. That's not all, the master suite extends the entire length of the plan and features a private sitting room complete with a deck access. The second floor has three additional bedrooms. The yard is beautifully landscaped with pine trees and fruit trees and he even keeps a vegetable garden in the summer, says taking care of it helps him relax. He's a homebuilder by trade so he pretty much built the place by himself, with a little help from their friends and his employees.

Damon has impeccable taste. She remembers the house warming party they threw for him right after he moved in. Stefan somehow wrangled a key from him so they were able to surprise him. That night was one of the rare times she saw him with a girl. They obviously had other plans for that evening... Unconsciously, Elena finds herself smiling at the thought of ruining those plans, well maybe not ruin but at least delaying them. Her smile just as quickly turns into a frown when she remembers that Bonnie said he might bring a girl to their party. Did he build this place for her, is she _the one?_

Before she can over think it, she quickly knocks on the door and pushes the bell at the same time. _Too late to back out now._

She sighs heavily, takes a step back and waits...

* * *

Although she's been waiting, she still startles when the door opens suddenly. Damon's eyes focus on her and his expression changes when he sees who's at the door.

"Elena?"

He blinks once, twice before he's sure he's not imagining her.

"Hi...," Elena utters, staring at him fixedly, the fingers of her right hand wave in greeting of their own accord. _She's definitely losing it._

"Do you want to come in?" Damon asks, moving aside to let her through but Elena can't seem to make her feet obey. "Elena?"

"I just...wanted to ask if you remembered the Christmas party the day after tomorrow, you know, the over the top one that Caroline always plans?" _Oh God, he looks confused, this is going to be a disaster._

"I do," Damon nods, looking at her expectantly.

"Are you going?" Elena's mentally kicking her own ass. _This can't be happening, she's making a complete fool of herself._

"Yeah... just like I do every year," he adds and starts feeling a little concerned with his friend's strange behavior. Elena's only been at his house the one time... she looks rather shaken. The snow is beginning to come down harder and Damon would feel better if she would just come inside, if only to warm up. He opens his mouth to prompt her again when she just blurts out...

"I want you to be my baby's daddy?"

* * *

The shock mirrored on Damon's face doesn't change... seconds pass before she realizes what she just spewed out. She takes a sharp intake of breath and starts to back away, her intention is to run for dear life... but before she can bolt, a firm hand grips her wrist and stops her.

"Wait, I'll do it."

Now it's Elena whose face morphs into shock, her mouth gawping, no words escaping. Damon feels the need to clarify.

"I'll do it," he repeats. _Well, if it wasn't clear enough, this certainly isn't helping, repeating nonsensical sentences._ Damon almost smirks at his own stupidity. _What the hell is Elena thinking?_

"I mean," he struggles, "come inside please."

"You want to do it now?!" she's close to panic, her voice unrecognizable to her own ears.

Damon feels like laughing at her suggestion. _As if he was able to... after the bomb she dropped on him._ He doesn't let go of her hand in case she tries to run again. "No, Elena... not this minute but we do need talk about it... okay?" When he sees a barely perceptible nod, he gently tugs her arm. Elena's eyes dart to her wrist and then to his eyes before she finally gives in to his invitation and blindly lets him lead her over the threshold.

 _Even if he had a crystal ball at his disposal, never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined a scenario like this..._

* * *

As soon as they step into the house, Damon slowly closes the door, ignoring the urge to lock it. Extending his arm, he gestures in the direction of living room and then follows behind Elena. Although his mind is in a maelstrom, this dropping into his lap out of nowhere, he can't deny he's interested in what she has to say. He knows her, she's impulsive, full of self doubt, she tends to ignore her instincts but she's also generous to a fault, funny and so beautiful, both inside and out. _And she always runs._

She's done this for as long as he's known her. Instead of taking a front row seat to enjoy life's ride, she'd question herself, deciding beforehand that her ideas weren't going to work so she would _run_ from it. But this, this won't be something she can run from... Now he needs to understand what exactly spawned this sudden desire to have a baby. How did this crazy idea take root in that pretty little head of hers?

Damon goes straight to the bar and pours himself a hefty dose of bourbon. He knocks it back and gets another. Without looking back at her he croaks; "Want one?"

Elena tentatively comes to stand next to him and stretches her hand. Damon hands her a glass and closes the bar. He waits till she's comfortably seated on the couch and then takes the armchair that's seated to her left. He takes a deep breath and then...

"Care to explain what exactly are we doing?"

 _He confuses the hell out of her, are they even on the same page?_ "We... _I_ am going to have a baby. I want to have a baby because..."

Damon's waiting, he's not going to make it easier for her. _He needs time to process himself._

"... because, Damon, I'm at that stage in my life... I just know that I want a family, kids more than anything and I can't wait forever for the right guy to come along," she states it as if it should be obvious.

"And you want me to be the daddy why?" he asks and Elena hesitates. "Don't panic," he starts when he sees her tightening the grip on her glass. "I said I'd do it and I will but we need to be honest with each other. Talk to me, Elena."

"Because... I know you. I trust you. And I don't have a boyfriend or anyone willing to help me..." she rolls her eyes. "Look, I know I must sound utterly insane and maybe you're wondering how I could be so daring as to ask this from you, from anyone, really... but it's better than slapping a sticky note on my forehead, 'Looking for a sperm donor.'"

"You're thirty," Damon points out. "Not fifty."

"I know but my clock's ticking fast... I'm ready, Damon, I know I'm ready."

Damon looks at her for a moment, finishes his bourbon and stands up. "Good."

Elena follows him with her eyes all the way to the bar. "'Good?' That's it? And now you'll just do this with me?"

"Yep. I'm easy like that."

"I... I um, well.. thank you. You don't need to worry, I mean, you don't have to be a part of its life."

"Oh no," Damon turns back to her. "If I do this, I want in. I am no ' _sperm donor_ ', Elena," Damon stresses and she turns her head away to hide her blush. "If we make a baby, I'm going to be a part of the child's life. Unless you want someone else to be his or her daddy...?" he relaxes when Elena shakes her head no.

"There's no one else, Damon. If you want to be part of our baby's life, I would never, ever keep it from you. We've known each other for a long time, you can trust me when I tell you that."

Damon doesn't say anything just nods, piercing her with his all powerful blue eyes.

"What happens now?" Elena asks unsure.

"Now, _I_ need to get ready."

 _As if that's possible._

"See you tomorrow Elena, I'll pick you up for the party."

* * *

Elena had a hectic day at work, she checked out early as she already was on overtime. Frankly with tonight looming, she was having a hard time concentrating anyway. Fortunately, she had no fires to put out. As soon as she got home, she tore her clothes off and hopped into a nice hot relaxing bubble bath, reclining in the tub, her eyes closed and her head resting against the bath pillow. Sometime later, having fallen asleep she stands up, wraps a towel around her body and then steps out.

The first thing she does is dry and straighten her hair. When it's satisfactory, she reaches for her favorite winter 'Jo Malone' fragrance and spritzes it on her body and pulse points. Lastly she turns to the mirror and starts to put a little makeup on. She opts for a more natural look rather than a smoky eye hoping that he'll prefer it. While putting on her false eyelashes and brushing a little highlighter on her cheek bones, she keeps glancing at her watch.

Damon's supposed to arrive in 15 minutes and she's not quite ready yet. She still has to choose an outfit. It's been some time since anyone picked her up for a first date... Elena snorts. What kind of _date_ is it? She couldn't summon the nerve to call Bonnie and Caroline to let them know that she'll be arriving with Damon. _They'll see soon enough._

Exactly one minute before Damon's scheduled arrival, she looks out of her bedroom window just in time to see him parking his car in front of her house. Nervously, she takes one last look at herself in the mirror then runs down the stairs, grabs her coat and opens the front door all before Damon has a chance to push the button. He looks a little startled, his fingertip barely touching the doorbell. It takes him about a millisecond to recover then flashes her with one of his shit eating grins.

"Elena? I see you couldn't wait?"

Elena lets out a relieved chuckle, Damon seems the same as always, why did she think he'd be somehow different? "Hey. I thought you'd leave your ego at home. Is there going to be room in your car for me too?"

Damon's grin widens and he offers his arm for her to latch on. Elena has a strange feeling of weightlessness but she slips hers under his, letting him lead her to his car.

 _This is awkward._

They sit in companionable silence, Damon occasionally glances over, giving her a wink or a smile. He drives carefully to the Mikaelson mansion, parking his vehicle behind Enzo's who's just stepping out of the car, opening the door for his wife and then he lifts Lucy out of her car seat. With her on his hip, he finally sees them, his mouth dropping open when he immediately recognizes Damon's passenger.

"You two came together?" he blurts out, Bonnie smacks him over his shoulder, shutting him up.

"Hey Damon, Elena?" her eyes speculatively flash between them.

Damon gives Enzo a look. "And this is surprising? Why exactly?"

Elena feels relieved that she doesn't need to pretend to act normal. Damon makes it easy for her and for that she's grateful. She gives Bonnie a hug first and then turns to her niece. "Hi Lucy, " she takes the toddler from Bonnie as the little one reaches out for her. All of them hurry inside when the first flakes of snow begin to fall.

* * *

"So, Damon, I thought you promised to bring your girlfriend to the party?" Nick addresses him when the party's finally in full swing, allowing him to mingle with his guests. He raises his tumbler to his mouth taking a sip without lifting his gaze from Damon.

"Did I? I seem to recall saying maybe... and I brought Elena."

Nick and Enzo share a look.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Is something going on between you two...?"

"Not exactly," Damon decides their real situation is too crazy and still very much unsettled to share the details. "I offered to give her a lift," he shrugs carelessly, lifting his glass to his mouth. While engaged in conversation with his friends, he's been discreetly watching her since they arrived. He wants to know her, the real her, the one she keeps under lock and key.

When Nick offers him a refill, he nods, following him to the bar. When Nick's back is turned, he eyes her again, trying to get a read on her. He wants to understand her, learn her secrets by studying her gestures, her iridescent smiles, and the occasional blush that erupts when she laughs. He's never really focused so intently on her before.

 _She's mesmerizing._

Whether it's with her girl friends or the children, she lightens up the place just by being there, with him, tonight. He notices too how she tries to make or keep everyone happy and in a good mood. She's fetching, that one...

He's also aware that she's a little edgy around him today, but he has to give her credit, she handles herself so well that no one else even suspects anything. To everyone there, she's her usual beaming, smiling and chatty self. _He must look somewhere else, otherwise he won't be able to stop himself from crossing the room to give her a proper kiss right here and now._ He chuckles at the image, that would certainly cause a scandal.

 _This girl will be the death of him._

* * *

Several hours later, the kids are sleeping and the adults are nicely tired. Enzo and Bonnie decide to stay at the mansion after Enzo had one too many glasses of champagne. Damon turned down the offer earlier in the evening. Elena has yet to decide if she's going to stay or not. With most of the other guests making their way to the front door, Caroline and Nick are standing in the foyer thanking them for coming.

Elena knows that Damon will soon ask if she needs a ride home or not. Her house really isn't far away, she could walk if she wanted, but there will be more to _his_ invitation, she certain of it. Is he ready to go through their arrangement or has he had a change of heart? Or perhaps he only wants to talk?

She could feel his eyes on her more than once though out the evening, although she never caught him staring at her. Still she felt the intensity of his stare, it burned holes in the back of her head as the saying goes. Several times she had to fight the intense urge to turn around to return his gaze. Her breath catches just thinking about it.

"Are you going to stay, Lena?" Caroline comes to stand next to her.

"I... think I'll go home. It's unnecessary, Caroline, you already have a houseful," she gives her friend a smile.

"Yeah, you know how it is, it's always busy here on the Holidays. Nick's family is _very_ cohesive."

Although their backs are facing Damon right now, she feels him coming.

"Ready to go?" his deep voice comes next to her ear.

 _Definitely not._

After embracing Caroline, she follows him anyway.

* * *

"Wanna come inside?" she's a puddle of nerves on the inside and cannot discern whether or not her voice is trembling. It wouldn't surprise her given the way her belly is roiling.

Damon considers her. _No, he's not sure of anything right now._ No matter how Elena imagined _this whole thing_ , neither of them is ready to take the first step. However, he'll be damned if he turns down the chance to spend Christmas Eve with her. He can think of nothing better.

"If you want me to?" he decides to leave it up to her.

 _Oh God, how could she not invite him in when he offers her an out?_

"Come in, Damon," she steps aside, letting him walk inside. After closing the door, shielding them from prying eyes, she gestures for him to have a seat in the living room. She walks over to her Bose radio and turns on some Christmas music. Turning around she points to the kitchen, "I'm going to make us some hot cocoa. We could listen to the music and perhaps have a conversation?"

 _Conversation's good._

When she walks away, he looks around. He's been here before. After her parents divorced and both left Mystic Falls and their daughter without so much as a backward glance, Elena wanted some work done on the master bedroom. Damon knows first hand how hard it was for Elena to process. She changed their room, remaking completely and still she never sleeps there, at least not that he knows of. He specifically remembers over hearing Bonnie mention it to Enzo that she's more than happy to keep her small bedroom. It's her place of peace, solitude and a place to hide.

Other than the necessary rooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the dining room, she keeps the other doors closed. He understands and yet he doesn't. It's a gorgeous house and Damon can easily imagine remaking it to accommodate to Elena's personality. At the time though, she didn't want to do anymore than the master bedroom. Her parents desecrated what was once her sanctuary. But anyone who knows Elena, knows she has a stubborn streak a mile wide and will never admit that out loud, not to anyone.

Damon breathes in the scent of the hot cocoa that wafts in. Moments later, she returns with a tray. "Help yourself, I'm going to run upstairs and change into something more comfortable. These heels are killing me," she groans.

Damon's chuckle turns into licking lips when he fixes his gaze at her hips as they sway as she walks up the stairs. He stares with rapt attention until she disappears at the top of them. He uses the time to explore the living room but he doesn't remember much, it's been awhile. Some of the pictures are familiar but some are new. It warms him when he notices his face among the ones that showcase her friends. He notices one in particular. They were having a game of football, he tackles her, gently of course. The two of them are laying on the ground, their faces happy with laughter.

When he hears footsteps, he quickly sits back down, picks up the pitcher and fills their mugs. Elena returns in comfortable looking flannel pants, a sexy off shoulder sweatshirt and on her feet are the cutest fluffy pink socks, with small purple bobbles at the ends of drawstrings. Damon swallows at the sight of her, his eyes fixed on her feet. Elena picks up her mug and after a short hesitation, she sits on the couch across from him. For a while, they sip on their cocoa, watching each other cautiously.

Elena finishes first and sets her mug down. She shifts her position to face him and then crosses her legs, "What should we talk about?"

"I don't know Elena, I'd say we need to get to know each other better but that seems kind of silly, I've known you since you took your first steps," his brow lifts upwards.

Elena smiles and relaxes a little. "I remember you being so full of yourself. Stefan once told me about _the_ bet, you know, the one to ask me out. Now, only a few years later you're one of us while Stefan got married and left."

Damon's stuck at what she said about the bet. _What did she just say?_ "Wait? What?" he asks aloud.

"You mean the bet... Oh yes, Damon, I know all about it," she says conspiratorially, still he can see a bit of sadness in her eyes. "He told me all about how he made a bet with you to ask me for a date."

 _Old sins cast long shadows..._ They were in high school back then. Damon a senior, Elena a freshman. She was, _still is,_ the most beautiful and courageous girl he's ever known. He really did want to ask her on a date. There was no bet. Just Stefan's jealousy... And now it doesn't even matter. Stefan's married, long gone from Mystic Falls but he never told Elena. In truth it was his lie that made Elena say no and ruin his any chance he may have had with her all those years ago.

Damon puts the empty mug aside and gets up. Elena watches him slide over and sit down right next to her. He grabs her ankles and lifts her feet in those fluffy socks on his lap. She almost gives a gasp at the sensation of dizziness she feels with the sudden movement. Damon squeezes her feet, then gently starts rubbing the soles of them. Elena narrows her eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing...?"

"Shhh..." Damon silences her and tugs slightly, pulling her closer.

Elena follows without resistance, ending up on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips pulling her down. Her heart fluttering like hummingbird wings, her eyes unable to leave his. She can't stop the same line from running on repeat in her mind.

 _Does he want to do it now?_

"Damon...," she breathes out, her eyelids fall closed the moment she lowers her lips to his.

The kiss is not from this universe.

The kiss is raw.

The kiss is bruising.

The kiss is everything.

It far exceeds every other one she's ever experienced.

It takes her a moment to recover, then returns it with a fervor previously unknown to her, yet Damon just tightens his hold on her and takes everything she has to give. Within seconds they're both hot and bothered, Damon's hands slipping under her top to wander along her soft and naked back, Elena cups his neck holding onto him for dear life.

And then it all ends suddenly. Damon rests his forehead on her shoulder and tries to calm his breathing. "Sorry Elena," he pants, "I didn't mean to rush you. I... should go."

Something deep and visceral possesses her to respond...

 _"Stay..."_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Thank you all for everything. Eva and I are so grateful to all of you, you're the best._

 _Thank you Eva. I have no words. I love you._

 _Title comes from the song of the same name by Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson._

 _Yesterday was my birthday. My friend "AfterSundown" posted a one shot for me. It's called 'A Christmas Miracle'. Many other friends have stories up and running. Short on words, Mariah April May, Salvatoreboys4ever, Justinia Korax, deepwater1978, VitsAsh and MovingOnIsNeverEasy. Florencia7 is an awesome DE scribe. Amazing Aisha, StarlightSo and schattentinte are new writers._

 _'I'll Be Seeing You' will update next. Watch for 'Old City Bar' to post very soon and 'The Gingerbread House' sequel will post between Christmas and New Years. I have already posted 'Please Be Home for Christmas', 'We Are Santa's Elves' and the ICEM sequel. 'Eyes Without a Face' will return as soon as the holidays are over._

 _Be safe and have a phenomenal day. Thank you all again._


	2. Caught Up In You

Restless and unable to sleep, he lays awake staring at the ceiling. He's not certain but he thinks maybe the room used to be Jeremy's. The kid moved away right after their parents did and from what Damon's heard through the local grapevine, he's living on the west coast, having wanted to put as much distance between himself from Mystic Falls as possible. Since all of her immediate family is now long gone, he can't help but wonder if Jeremy keeps in touch with his stubborn sister or not.

Hell, he doesn't even know anything whether Elena has a relationship with her parents anymore. One thing he's certain of though, from listening to Bonnie and Caroline is that there's no small amount of bad blood between them now. His eyes drift over to the window, the moonlight is peeking in through a slight gape in the curtains. It's enough for him to see that the room is clean but there's no evidence of her brother here at all. When his gaze drifts over the tiny Christmas tree that's sitting on top of the dresser, he smiles. It's a nice touch and such an Elena thing to do.

As he lays there, his eyes darting around, he thinks back to the awkward moment earlier in the evening. While his mind was warring with itself wondering whether he should stay or go, he recognized the same turmoil on Elena's face. Did she regret her invitation?

He turned down her subtle insinuation that he share her room and her bed. Rolling his eyes at himself, he started babbling some nonsensical bullshit about her not being comfortable in a half assed attempt to soothe his rejection. Elena is sharp as a tack, he's absolutely certain that she didn't buy what he was selling and he can only guess what's swimming in her head right now.

Honestly, he could hardly explain that he cannot lay next to her, breathe in her gorgeous scent, brush up against her soft skin and not take her in his arms. He just couldn't do that under the pretense that it's only because of their arrangement. It shook him profusely and to his very core how perfectly she fit on his lap and how hot her kisses were when she let herself go, instinctively submitting to their mutual attraction. Somehow he has to find a way how to fulfill her wish even if it kills him, which seems almost inevitable.

He rolls onto his side to try to get some sleep. But he knows damn well that it's futile to even try, he'll be awake till the wee hours of the morning, the woman laying across the hall invading his every thought.

 _This girl will be the death of him._

* * *

Elena's been tossing and turning for a few hours now. It's rather shocking to her that with Damon laying under her roof, in the room across the hall, she feels more lonely than she has in... well she can't even remember when. For a long time after her family bailed on her, she felt depressed and isolated and alone. But with the distance of time, she's gotten used to the solitude.

Sighing, she knows that she probably should have let him go home, the reaction when she asked him stay, it wasn't exactly hopeful. She can't help but wonder what he's thinking right now. Maybe he's wondering if she only wanted him to get it done and over with before he has a change of heart?

 _That_ was the last thing on her mind quite honestly, his kisses ignited something missing inside of her, something warm and hopeful. Almost like a promise of something...

Truthfully, the promise of conception was the last thing on her mind when their lips parted. She doesn't want to push him cause if she does, this could all end badly. More than anything, she wants to stay friends with him after... But then she saw the look that washed over his beautiful face.

Elena sits up in bed. Reaching over, she takes a sip from the water bottle, the one she always keeps on her nightstand. Through the window she can see it's still snowing but there's a hint of moonlight illuminating the darkness.

She can't believe it's been _years_ since she talked to her family, her parents divorce fractured the Gilbert family, tearing it into four separate pieces, each adrift on an empty sea. That was a seminal moment in her life, she wonders if that's why she's 30 years old, unmarried and lonely, the polar opposite of her friends. Truthfully, she's never had a serious relationship, unless you count Matt in high school? Dropping her face into her hands, she almost wants to cry, she honestly doesn't know the answer to that. With all of these thoughts weighing on her, her mind begins to fill with self doubt and questions about her sanity.

 _Is it selfish, is she being selfish in her desire to bring a child in this world? What kind of mother would she be? With her own mom a less than stellar example, will Elena be able to give her baby a happy childhood?_

Once upon a time, a long time ago, she _was_ a happy child, an integral part of a very loving family. Despite all the what ifs, Elena is sure she could give her child everything it would need. But then her eyes turn to the door, the one separating her from him. Can she do this to Damon? Unless she's severely mistaken, when the air grew heavy between them, he didn't look happy... seriously why would he? She's taking something from him, a very real and important something... and offering nothing in return.

 _Why is he doing this?_

Isn't that the question she should be asking? But does she even have the right to ask?

She needs to let it go for now. She must give him space.

 _And she should enjoy the warm feeling, for the first time in years, she's not alone on Christmas Eve._

* * *

Damon buries his head under the covers in a vain attempt to tune out the irritating sound ringing in his ears. Realizing it's a futile gesture, he waves his hand, wanting to smash the thing...

He comes to his senses just in time to realize it's his own phone making the horrible noise. _When did he change the ring tone?_ He looks at the display. _Ah, Stefan?_ He never calls... He doesn't even remember the last time his brother called. _No wonder he doesn't remember 'his' special ring tone._

"Steffie?" he purrs into the device when he answers it.

 _"Is that you, Damon? Merry Christmas!"_

Damon rolls his eyes. Only Stefan would greet him with such a stupid question. "And Merry Christmas to you as well! How is Lexi?"

 _"Since you asked, you're going to be an uncle soon."_

Damon can practically _hear_ him beaming. "Is that so... Congratulations brother."

 _"Where are you?"_

Damon doesn't respond immediately and as of course, much to the older Salvatore's dismay, Stefan picks up on it.

 _"Aaah, I don't want to know do I?"_

"Nope," Damon chuckles.

 _"Damon,"_ his brother's voice becomes patronizing, _"You need to find a nice woman and settle down. Honestly brother, you'll never find 'miss right' if you keep chasing after a new one every week. Don't you think it's time to grow up?"_

And just like that, Damon remembers why his brother has always been a pain in his ass.

"You know what? Being the perfect boyfriend, the voice of reason, the better brother, that's always been your thing. But when you're in danger of falling off that pedestal, you stab at anything and everything to keep it from happening."

 _"Damon? What are you talking about? What's gotten into you?"_

Damon already regrets getting into it over the phone, but then again, he hasn't seen Stefan for almost two years. "Forget it, Stef, you have this innate ability to rub me the wrong way whether you intend to or not. Don't ever change, brother," he chuckles, more to himself, hoping it will defuse the tense situation.

"Oh, you need not worry about that, big brother, I'm always ready to ruffle your feathers," Stefan teases.

When a short rap on the door gets his attention, Damon looks up just as Elena peeks inside. He almost drops the phone as he slowly takes her in. Her hair is up in a messy bun, she's wearing a fleece Christmas patterned granny nightgown, those cute slippers on her feet, not a stitch of makeup on her face and yet she still looks like a goddess. _She has no idea how gorgeous she really is._ When she notices the phone in his hand, she instinctively throws her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry! I heard voices, Come downstairs when you're done."

 _"What or should I say who was that?_

"I thought you said you didn't want to know?"

 _"Is it...?"_

"Are you talking to Stefan?" Elena asks at the same time.

"... _Elena?"_

Damon rolls his eyes. "Yes Stefan and yes Elena."

"Hi' Stefan!" Elena shouts, raising her voice so he can hear. Before his brother can answer, she's already on her way downstairs.

Damon looks amused that Stefan doesn't have much if any impact on Elena these days. The silence on Stefan's side of the phone call is deafening. "Yes, Stefan?"

 _"What are you doing with Elena? She's with you?"_ Stefan finds his voice.

"Depends," Damon utters.

 _"Anything you want to share?"_

"Nope."

 _"I'm like a bad dog without a bone, I'll find what's going on."_

"What are we, twelve?" Damon mocks.

 _"Can you be serious for a second?"_

"Mmm," Damon moans, when the delicious aroma of Christmas breakfast wafts into the room. Not wanting to waste another minute chatting with his brother, Damon quips, "Bye bye, Steffie, gotta go."

He ends the call, takes a deep breath and drags himself out of bed.

* * *

Damon puts on the bathrobe that Elena left out for him, he goes downstairs to join her for breakfast. When he steps into the kitchen, Elena greets him with a wide smile and his breath hitches at the beauty, she's already glowing, she doesn't need pregnancy for that. She gestures for him to sit and hands him a plate of pancakes, they're thick and golden brown and look delicious. Then she turns and sets three syrup dispensers on the table.

"They're maple, cherry and blueberry. Help yourself, I have more hot cakes in the microwave."

Before she sits down, she fills their coffee cups, adds two glasses of milk and then sits down at the table to share breakfast with him.

Damon can't find it in him to throw a witty comment or even a joke in her direction, _he just can't._ He starts eating, he has to hold in a moan at how delicious her pancakes are. Picking up his coffee, he takes a sip and from the corner of his eye, he notices how her smile falls a little. He clears his throat, leans his chair back against the wall behind him and gives her a genuinely warm look.

"I'm not a moron, Elena, I just... You just make me feel things I haven't felt for a very long time. Stefan's been away for a few years now and my dad usually spends Christmas with his sister, my aunt Sofia. It's not that he's cruel, he's not, you know that. But he's getting up there in age and prefers spending the winter months in a warmer climate. I don't even remember the last time that someone made breakfast for me."

Elena's smile is back as she jumps up to give him some more pancakes and refill his coffee mug. "Then it's a good weird. I haven't done breakfast with anyone for ages either, Damon. But it's Christmas! If you want, I mean if you like my company, we can spend the day together... Um... as... friends of course," she adds quickly.

 _She must be kidding, right?_ He'd have to force himself to go, no he won't leave her... not now, he can't. He'd happily be more than just friends with her..., but then he remembers she doesn't want anything more than that. "I would _love_ that."

 _What did she have in mind?_ Elena suddenly remembers there was talk about Damon bringing a girlfriend to the party? "I.. I don't. I thought I might go to Caroline's but... "

"But?" Damon watches her intently.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly eager to spend Christmas Day with her when they have a houseful of family. The Mikaelson's are nice enough, I just like feel like an intruder when they're all gathered together. I am sorry, Damon, I probably disrupted your Christmas plans... You said you had a date and I just..."

She feels so guilty that Damon would lasso the moon just to make her smile again. "Elena, you have nothing to apologize for. There was no date, I just said that to get the guys off my back... sometimes they nag incessantly that I should be married too."

He makes a funny face. "But if you tell them...," he threatens. Elena looks at him suspiciously, still not sure if he's just saying that for her benefit but in the end she decides she'll go with it. _And her smile is back._

"You know what? If you really don't want to go to Caroline's or spend the day in solitude, which I could totally understand by the way, we could go ice-skating?"

"Yes, Damon!" she jumps and catches him around his neck, her beaming personality is contagious.

 _Her sparkling smile is the best reward._

* * *

After breakfast, Damon excuses himself to get dressed. He jogs down the steps, reaching the bottom just as she steps out of the living room. She's a vision in skinny jeans and a hooded sweatshirt and boots. If he had his way, she'd be wearing those cute slippers all the time. He picks up her coat so she can slip her arms through and then puts on his own. Together they walk outside. It's crisp, they can see their breaths when they speak. Snow is gently wafting down from the heavens.

Damon opens the car door so she can climb in, he smiles at her when he pushes it shut. Jumping behind the wheel, he drives them to the rink. It's an outdoor one, big and festively decorated for the holiday. The speaker system is playing holiday carols featuring Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Manheim Steamroller and Pentatonix among them. After he parks the car, he skirts over the hood to open the door again. When she raises an eyebrow, he pouts, saying something about being a gentleman for which he's rewarded with another beaming smile.

They're not the only ones here today, there's actually a good sized crowd considering it's a holiday. But he doesn't care, he only has eyes for her. After renting a couple pairs of skates, they sit down to change into them. Carefully he gets up and starts to move a little. Elena laughs when he starts flailing and falls on his ass. Turning bright red for a minute, Elena skates over and offers her hand to help him up.

"How long has it been? When we were kids, you were the best skater in the group."

"Let's just say it's been awhile," he laughs.

"It's like riding a bike, it'll come back to you in no time."

"I hope you're right," he adds, rubbing the soreness out of backside. With a twinkle in his eyes, he reaches for her hand, pulling onto the ice. He can feel the wind blowing in his face, making his eyes water. The ice screeches as they gracefully skate across it. The cold, crisp air makes his body shiver but he's determined to show off just a little bit. So many thoughts are swirling in his head as he takes off, his feet clench together and his arms swing around him as he leaps, his body rotating in the air like a top spinning on the sidewalk. The cold wind is blowing against him and then he finally lands, his smile wide when he sees her clapping her hands wildly.

"That was great, see I told you it would come back to you."

Damon quickly skates back over to her. Feeling her tiny fingers entwined together with his is magic, he feels it flowing through his veins to the beat of the music that's playing. He feels the same sort of pull that he's always felt around her, it's altogether confusing and wonderful and undeniable. She's a natural on the ice too, her skates moving fluidly and gracefully alongside him, her balance is perfect, he doesn't feel even one jerky movement.

A couple of hours later, they're both tired and freezing cold so they change back into their boots and turn in their skates. Damon can't help but stare at her for a moment. She's chatting with the older man who rents out the skates. Her cheeks are rosy red form the cold and she is beautiful this way. As soon as they're back at the car, he drives them back to her house. He occasionally steals a glance at her. Her face is laying against the window, she's staring at all the Christmas decorations as he drives through the streets of Mystic Falls.

"Thank you, Damon, I always loved to look at the Christmas lights when I was a little girl. I have done this by myself but it's so much nicer not to drive alone."

"No, thank you for suggesting it. I never realized how pretty the houses are."

"Um.. do you want to come back to the house and have some hot chocolate? She sucks her lower lip between her teeth which does wicked things to him, "Um...I have some real cream and some Bailey's." Her voice is a little huskier than usual which ignites his loins even more.

"That sounds delicious," he agrees, turning the corner when they reach her street. By the time he pulls into her driveway, he's made up his mind that he's going to go through with it tonight, _he owes her a Christmas present anyway._

* * *

As soon as they're out of the car, Damon kisses her fiercely, long, slow, scorching and deep. When they part, they hurry to the front door, practically stumbling into Elena's house. Working together, they quickly peel each others coat off and work on the rest of their garments. Their lips collide as he slides his tongue deep in her mouth while at the same time he walks her backwards till he plops onto the couch allowing Elena to straddle his lap. With their lips still fused and their tongues hungrily tasting one another, his hands move underneath the hem of her top, caressing the bare skin underneath.

Fumbling aggressively she somehow manages to undo all of his shirt buttons, her fingers wispily dance down his chest, grazing his abdomen causing his body to tremble in response. Breaking their kiss, his lips move along her jaw line placing hot open mouth ones down the perfect curve of her neck, stopping only to suckle on the bare skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

Gasping with each touch she lets her hands trail to his navel unbuckling his belt. "I have wanted to do this all day," he murmurs against her hot skin. Unzipping his pants she groans as she lifts herself up and quickly slides his pants to his thighs, crawls back on his lap and then starts grinding against him. Pulling the sweatshirt over her head, Damon throws it haphazardly on the floor and begins ravishing her full and heaving breasts. Drawing one nipple in his mouth he hears her let out a moan as she threads her fingers through his hair. With her free hand she grabs the one that's teasing her other nipple and guides it lower where she wants him the most. Happy to oblige her every want, he begins running his fingertips in a circular pattern causing her to grind even harder against him.

"Yes, ...right there."

Damon moves his lips to her other nipple while trailing his fingers along her wet folds. Hearing her hiss he dips them into her slick center.

"I want you now."

Their eyes lock as he moves his hands to her hips to lift and guide her towards him. He kisses fiercely and then... suddenly... Nothing.

 _After all his years of glorious potency he fails with Elena Gilbert._

* * *

 _It was the most horrible, awful, incredibly bad moment_ Damon has ever experienced. How will he even look at her again after the most colossally bad moment of his entire life? He closes his eyes and lets the water wash away the shame that so unexpectedly fell on him. At least it was the thought. He saw his own horrified expression reflecting in Elena's eyes. Burning bright red with embarrassment, he not so ceremoniously helped her settle on the couch beside him, frantically pulled his pants and shirt on and was out of the door before Elena could blink, much less get a word out.

He got home in record time, speeding through the streets of Mystic Falls. Fortunately he didn't run into any of Mystic Falls finest on the way. He stalked over to his bar, grabbed his bottle of Jack, taking a long pull. He set it down only long enough to tear off his clothes and storm into the bathroom, bottle in hand. Pressing his palms against the shower wall, he drops his head, his eyes staring at his sorry anatomy. Although the hot steamy water pummeling his skin feels good, he can't imagine why he thought it would make him feel better inside. _It doesn't._

After several minutes, he straightens up, reaches for shampoo, washes his hair and turns the shower off, shooting yet another reproachful glare in _that_ direction asking heaven why? Why did he ever do to deserve such humiliation? And if it wasn't bad enough as is, it's a million times worse that it was with _Elena Gilbert._

She's been _the_ star of his dreams for far longer than he remembers, probably since she first set foot in high school. She crossed his path and although he knows she's blissfully unaware, the spell she cast has yet to unbind him. Would his life be different today if Stefan hadn't interfered? He managed to convince Elena that his big brother was nothing more than a player looking for another notch to add to his belt. Would she has given him a chance?

Although she's much too kind to hate him, she's never looked at him the same way again. Before Stefan butt in, although subtle, he could see the fire in her eyes but after that fateful talk with Stefan, that fire was just gone. He resigned himself to being nothing more than her friend a long time ago. Maybe he should have given it more thought before he wrote her off completely?

Elena became an important piece in their circle of friends. Having no choice in the matter, he settled on being her friend, watching her from afar. Thinking about it now, they were, are similar. Almost everyone around them, their closest friends are all married with kids. They live their comfortable settled lives, much like their parents' before them.

Not the two of them though. Their lovers were nothing more than dalliances, people to occupy their time with. Sure he had fun but love was never part of the deal, at least not for him. Elena's had a few boyfriends, he knows that, he's seen her with guys. Just like him, she played house for awhile but as far as he knows, it was never serious for her either. He's seen her with a guy on some of their group get-togethers but he'd be long gone by the next one. Damon imagined placing himself into the equation but he never did, after all, they were only just friends...

And then she careens into his life like a shooting star, standing on his threshold, shaking like a leaf, eyes shining in determination, asking him to father her child. His reaction was rather instinctive. He just couldn't say no, not to her. Pathetic as it makes him, he would latch onto anything to have her in his life in some substantial way and sharing a child, that would bind them forever...

Damon has always wanted her and if this is the only way, so be it. Besides when those words spilled from her mouth, she looked just as shocked having uttered them as he felt hearing them. And yet he knew immediately that he _wanted_ to give it to her. But he will admit that a baby is so beyond anything he ever expected when she showed up on his doorstep.

But now... how can he even face her? He's always been so full of self confidence... taking it for granted that he'd be able to give her anything she wanted, namely, his _skills_.

 _And look how it turned out._

Damon gives himself one last look in the mirror, tightens the towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom.

A minute later the doorbell starts to ring.

* * *

Elena's sitting dumbfounded on the couch, looking at the door Damon just sped out of. She's not even sure what exactly happened. Well, she does know what happened but... it does happen, right? But has it ever happened to him? It was just a one time thing? It probably happens at least once to most guys? Did she do it? Is it her fault? Was he so... repulsed by her? She swallows thickly, stands up and awkwardly picks her garments that were scattered haphazard on the floor. In an effort to collect her wits, she picks at the lint on her sweat shirt before covering herself with it. Mindlessly she slips her underwear and sweatpants back on. Then it hits her...

 _Empty..._

The house feels empty all of a sudden. When Damon stormed out, he took with him the warmth that burned over the last twenty four hours. She sighs and makes some fresh coffee for herself. What is she supposed to do now? Forget it ever happened? But she can't. Damon is a friend, one more dear than she ever realized... till now. He left embarrassed and unhappy and it's all her fault. No matter how much she wants a baby, Damon is her priority now. It'd break her heart if he were to... suffer because of her greediness. If he doesn't feel comfortable with the idea, she'll either have to abandon her dream or find another way. She can't... no she won't hurt him by asking him to do something he clearly has reservations about.

 _She has to tell him._

She knows full well that she's probably the last person he wants to see anymore tonight, he made that blatantly clear by the way he left in such a rush that the Flash couldn't keep up but he'll just have to deal with it. She _needs_ to reassure him that she won't hold him to his promise and that there's no hard feelings on her part. What was she even thinking, expecting him to get it up, _do the deed,_ give her a child while he... what exactly? Just steps back and forgets what happened between them? He's a person and she in her vigor to get pregnant ignored the fact that he has needs and feelings too. _Some friend she is..._

Pushing her mug aside she gets up and hurries to the foyer to find her coat. She's about to run out of the door but before she puts her hand on the knob, she's stopped by the 'Jurassic Park' theme emanating from her phone. _What the... when was the last she heard that ring tone?_ She looks at the display and can't believe her eyes.

"Stefan! I thought we exchanged our Christmas wishes through Damon earlier," the smile on her lips is genuine. Stefan's a decent guy and used to be a good friend before he left Mystic Falls to follow the love of his life. Elena was happy for him. At one time in their lives, he acted like he wanted to try with her but it never went anywhere, she never thought of him as anything more than a friend.

"Elena, Merry Christmas. Would my brother happen to be there? He isn't answering his home phone."

"No, he left a little while ago," she answers carefully. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought..."

"You thought what? That we're together?" she asks defiantly _. What gotten into her?_ She's not sure but she's in no mood to for this verbal volleyball. "And what if we are?"

"Really?" comes his incredulous answer. "Well... nothing... um, it's alright Elena. I mean, my brother's a good guy. Most of the time anyway," they both chuckle at that and Elena knows an argument is staved off... for now anyway.

"Elena," his voice becomes serious once again. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy... but do you remember when I told you about the bet between me and Damon... you know, the one about the date?"

"Yes?" she answers cautiously, _It's weird, she mentioned that very bet to Damon just yesterday._

"I lied to you. It was stupid and selfish... I was just jealous because I knew you'd have accepted and so I...," he trails off.

Elena's stunned, "You mean...? Oh, you idiot! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I know, I'm an idiot, Elena, believe me I know but then it didn't matter anymore and truthfully I just forgot."

"You know, Stefan, some things always matter. And you don't get to decide which ones do and which ones don't. And frankly, this isn't about your sorry ass. We will talk about this but right now, I have to go. Thank you for telling me."

She quickly ends the call, slips on her coat and slams the door shut behind her.

* * *

As soon as he hears the doorbell chime, Damon knows it must be her standing behind the door. And as much as he doesn't want to answer it, his legs are moving of their own accord, stopping only when he reaches it. He pauses to take a deep breath and then finds himself answering it anyway. She's standing right in front of him, goddess-like, wrapped in her soft short coat and scarf, rosy pink cheeks and wearing the most adorable face he's ever had the pleasure to look upon. The atmosphere quickly changes and Elena takes a step back, looking rather perplexed. It takes a second for him to realize he's standing there in just his towel.

 _This must be a bad joke. Can his humiliation get any worse?_

"Sorry," he mumbles and quickly steps back into the house, closing the door when she slips inside behind him. Of course she sports a wide grin when she looks him in the eyes again. He's not sure if he wants to throw her out or shower her with love and affection.

 _Love?_

"Ehm, you shouldn't have come, Elena, I..."

She lays her ice-cold index finger against his lips. "No, I had to."

"No, you didn't, it's frigid outside and dangerous. What if your car would have frozen up? You could freeze to death," he almost yells and pushes her into the living room. It's the warmest place in the house anyway. He needs to stoke the fireplace.

"Says the guy," Elena drags the words, "wearing just a towel on an ice cold snowy Christmas evening..."

Damon shakes his head at her antics. "Sit." he demands pointing at the couch in front of the fireplace. He throws a thick blanket over her and tends to the fireplace. Elena settles on the couch drawing the blanket closer and watches Damon work magic with the flames. She falls silent for next several minutes, taking in the picture before her eyes. She already feels warmer, Damon, _in just a towel,_ taking care of her needs, not thinking of or bothering with his own. She looks around and can't help but imagine a reality just like this, well not reality but living a fantasy.

She's still immersed in her thoughts when Damon's done with the fire and comes to stand above her.

"Elena... What were you thinking?"

She raises her face to look at him and gives him a small smile.

 _He's a goner._

She lifts the blanket and makes place for him, Damon doesn't hesitate to slip next to her. He can feel the heat from the fire on his naked back and the warmth that's already radiating from her onto his front. He takes her in his arms and they both rest in an intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry, I needed to tell you something," she leans her chin on his chest to look at him. "I don't want you to feel obligated to... you know... go through with our agreement. I was incredibly selfish for even asking something like that from you. I promise, there will be no hard feelings... You don't have to..."

"But I want to...," he says softly.

He wants to tell her more but fearing rejection, the words stick in his throat. _She doesn't want it. She doesn't want more than that._ He needs to remind himself. Maybe with time, if they succeed... The thought is too overwhelming at the moment and Damon needs to take a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Elena can see that and is about to protest but she's silenced by Damon's lips crashing down on hers.

 _It feels like what heaven must be like._

* * *

Elena gently leans in and kisses Damon's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Damon holds Elena's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Damon's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Damon's full of wonder and love, Elena's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.

Damon leans in, softly kissing up and down her neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. He works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. As they kiss she rolls him over and lies on top of his strong, muscular body. She runs her lips up his neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips. How is it even possible that every kiss feels better and better?

 _Everything with Elena feels better and better._

How will he ever let her go?

 _These thoughts must stop, or he just won't be capable of ..._

Damon shifts slightly, panting, taking Elena with him keeping her tightly against his body so she won't detect even the slightest signs of doubt. He knows why this is happening to him, while drunk and insanely happy he still feels the nagging reminder it's not forever. Once they do it, he may not ever have her again.

He may _never_ have her if it continues like this.

He grabs her tighter once again, his lips traveling along her neck and shoulder, the wet heat of his mouth on her skin is driving her crazy. It's insanely hot and she lifts her sweater over her head either to cool down a little or just have him against her heated skin, she doesn't know.

 _This is wrong,_ her mind offers while her body's begging for release. _This is wrong!_ Her lips part at the silent scream of frustration as the tips of his fingers give her tingles when he uses them on her naked back.

 _This is wrong!_

She breaks away taking in his ruffled hair and hungry expression.

 _She can't do this to him... She's not being honest anymore. She's not doing it just for the baby, but he doesn't know that._ And just like that she knows it's the only right decision.

Damon looks at her baffled. Why would she stop him? Did she notice his struggle? He brings his hand to lay on her cheek, staring in her eyes intently. "Talk to me..."

She opens her mouth to say something, anything to explain what she just realized, but nothing comes out.. His thumb starts moving along her cheek soothingly and she can't help but closes her eyes for a few seconds.

"I... I can't do this, Damon..."

"Do what?" he asks after a moment.

"It's not fair to continue with this as I... The situation is completely opposite of what it was before."

Damon doesn't stop the movement of his thumb on her skin but seems deep in thought. When he finally speaks there's sadness in his tone. "Elena, I told you I'm alright with it. I'll do..."

"It's not that... I think my feelings have changed, Damon," she blurts out. "I think I'm falling in love with you, honestly I think I've always loved you."

It's deafening silence right after her proclamation, Elena's eyes wide and scared, Damon is stunned, trying to process the words that slipped form her beautiful mouth.

"You mean...?" he's searching her eyes for the truth, reading it plain and clear as if written on the paper.

Elena nods, unnecessarily and watches his mouth stretch brighter than she's ever seen it before.

"That, my dear Elena is actually the reason for us to continue. I think I've always been waiting for you too."

The next thing she knows, he slams his lips to hers, nearly knocking all wind from her lungs. She barely has a moment to react before he presses his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delves inside. It is a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old bourbon being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Her arms reach up and tangle around his thick, strong neck. In an instant she pulls away and arches up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of his body heat against her own, before drawing back into his lips. Elena can nearly feel the slight burn of the bourbon as it rolls off her tongue and seeps down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers.

* * *

They pause only momentarily to take a breath and then he puts his lips back onto her body but the kisses are slower, deliberate, the tip of his tongue tracing paths on her skin. He kisses his way over the valley of her breasts, his fingers taking her bra off along the way and back to her lips to taste some more of her unique flavor. He feels stronger, more powerful with this new knowledge and doesn't hesitate to share these feelings with her.

"I. Love. You," he whispers into her ear and Elena actually moans at the sensual mix of his voice and touches and pressure his body exerts on hers. He can't help but feel a little smugly when he lets her feel how much exactly he desires her. Funny how that short sentence, three little words, can make all the difference.

 _I think I'm falling in love with you._

He wants, needs to hear her say it over and over again. It's like the sweetest symphony ever composed, those eight magical letters.

"I want to make love to you...," he adds some of his own.

Elena's breath quickens and her fingers slide down his back to undo the towel. It's a miracle it's still intact. She arches her body against his and maneuvers herself skillfully until her jeans are stripped off and discarded on the carpet. He's impressed how she managed to do that without him needing to move. _Because he's not willing to move... not even an inch._

When she's done, the only barrier between them is her lacy panties. She takes a few breaths, clutches his face in her palms and fixes her eyes on his.

"I want you. So much. If you want this... us... I'm all in. No restraints," she says earnestly.

Damon just nods, shaken by her words, It's all his dreams coming true and he's worried he will wake up any moment and this will all be gone. _He won't wait another second._ He slides his hand under Elena's behind, taking off the last piece of material while doing so. Her legs part to make enough space for him and it takes no effort to sink into her pliant body.

 _Deep._

He feels her squeeze her inner muscles and she wriggles lightly to spur him on. He doesn't let her. His hips press harder so he can stop her movement and gain some of his control. _He wants to spend his life inside of her._

The sound she makes next has him snapped. He rises and pins her back into the couch, her cry echoes in his ears. Once he starts he can's stop though, repeating the movement in a steady precise rhythm, holding her as close to him as it's physically possible. She tones down her cries and only whimpers softly in his ear, grazing her lips and teeth over the shell of it, her tongue coming out to touch his skin at every turn.

 _She drives him crazy._

It's maddening, really, this overwhelming need to be gentle and attentive with her, and at the same time drive into her harder. As if she can read his thoughts, she arches her back and clenches his backside, throwing her head back with a moan. _She's almost there_ and so is he, they just need a little extra...

He watches her start shaking and slips his forearm under her knee. Keeping her wide open to him he takes advantage of the angle. Once, twice Damon thrusts inside her swollen folds and then she's falling endlessly, her grip on him taking him over the edge with her. _She made him moan._ Her hand finds his to ground herself at these last fulfilling moments.

He doesn't move and waits for her to relax before he slips out of her and hugs her tightly. Sometime later they're still lying on the couch, Damon spooning her, both looking into the fireplace.

"It never felt like this...," she shares with her voice.

"For me neither," Damon murmurs next to her ear.

She turns her head to look at him. "Do you think we can do it again?" The mischief in her eyes is unmistakable.

He grins at her mischievously then leans forward to capture her lips again. When she kisses him, it lights his brain on fire and the warmth spreads throughout his entire body. He is already addicted and can't bare the thought of not being with her, not now, not after having a taste of heaven. She makes it so he can barely breathe, her kisses are his salvation. She is the half that made him whole.

 _This girl will be the death of him._

* * *

"The relaxing effect of water, with its support and warmth, can help you through your labor, Elena, " Sheila, their nurse midwife explains. After much deliberation, Elena and Damon decided to do a home birth for their little one. They did their research, finally choosing Sheila Bennett. She's become a treasured friend as well.

"The soothing sensation will help you to relax, which in turn will help your labor to progress. Being immersed in water can help you to simply go with your contractions, especially now that you're in active labor."

Elena nods, gripping Damon's hand fiercely as she breathes through it. He's been her rock ever since they began this journey all those months ago. She couldn't be more grateful or in love with the man behind her. When she lets go, he starts to massage her tight neck muscles, dropping a kiss to the base of her hair.

"You're doing great," he says, his mouth next to her ear. She turns her head, brown eyes meet blue and Damon knows that there's no one else he'd want to do this with. He loves her so much, so much.

"Just relax into the water, Elena, breathe calmly, short shallow breaths make the pain of contractions worse. Being in water buoys you up and makes you feel lighter. It's easier for you to move about, so you can make yourself comfortable. The best position for you to take is the one you feel most comfortable in. Although when it comes to the pushing stage, I'll help you get into a good position that will help your baby move more easily through your pelvis."

Sheila pauses to check her progress. "You're fully effaced and dilating, it's at six. You still have a little time. I would suggest you step out and walk around a little bit. Damon will support you."

Damon nods and helps Elena to stand. Very carefully she puts one foot over the side and then the other. He moves to stand behind her, draping a robe over her bare body. Together they walk back and forth and then finally they go into the backyard. Fortunately they have a privacy fence so they don't have to worry about peeping toms. When another contraction rips though her, Elena bends over, clutching her abdomen. Damon rubs her back and offers his other hand. As soon as it peaks and washes through her, Elena wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. He'll never get enough of having her in his arms. He rubs her back and kisses her hair.

"Do you want to go back to the water?"

She raises her head and nods. Hand in hand they walk back inside, with his help, she gets back in. Damon turns on the soft music and then drops to his knees behind her just as another contraction takes hold. Elena's floating in the water, Damon gently supporting her head.

"Breathe..."

Elena lets out a few shallow puffs, the last one accompanied by a painful whimper.

Damon dabs her forehead with a dry towel. "This was a _very_ bad idea...," she informs him

"I know...," Damon's soothing voice absolutely doesn't reflect the panic he feels inside. Seeing Elena in pain, in any pain is more than he can handle. Yet, he behaves. _Because she needs it, she needs him._

 _"You know?"_ she looks at him incredulously.

"I know," he smiles at her sweetly, smoothing her hair. "And it was _your_ idea. You wanted to do it this way, remember?"

"And you didn't think of telling me I should reconsider this?"

"I did tell you but then you had the most convincing reasons..."

"It was supposed to be less painful," she complains. "If this is _less_ painful I really don't want to know the other options."

Damon moves slightly as he's all sore from sitting for hours beside and behind her. But when she immediately turns her scared face to him and squeezes his hand more tightly, it almost breaks his heart. He'd share her pain or rather he would take it all if he could.

"Where are you going?"

He tightens his hold. "Nowhere. I'm not going anywhere."

She remembers to take deep breaths and relaxes a little. "The next time, don't listen to me, alright? I will listen to you."

He smiles. "The next time? I certainly like that train of thought."

Elena chuckles and Damon never loved her more.

 _It's time for the show._

Her pain is growing steadily. Elena bears down and pushes as hard as her body will allow. When she finally relaxes for a moment, Sheila's gloved fingers reach down to check her cervix, the opening where their baby's head would soon appear. Tears are beginning to form in Elena's eyes. As much as he feels it too, he needs to be strong for her. Damon calms her once again, eyes locking with hers as his fingers wipe away her tears.

"Shhh, it's going to be over soon. I'm right here, just breathe, sweetheart. You are so strong, I'm so incredibly proud of you."

"Two more pushes and you'll be there," Sheila encourages, giving Elena a hopeful nod.

Invigorated by the news of this ending forthwith, Elena bears down but still keeps an eye on her center and after another powerful push, she and Damon watch the emergence of their baby's head with dark, matted hair into the water.

"Look, Elena, look what we did," Damon gushes, pride filling his entire being.

At that moment, Elena screams from the pain of the release. Damon wraps his arms around her as she heaves one last time, pushing the shoulders and the rest of their baby out of the birth canal. Sheila quickly lays their son on her belly, Damon and Elena are awestruck, happy tears fall from her eyes. While Sheila cleans out his mouth and nose, Damon takes his little fist in his hand, giddy when the little fella wraps his fingers around his daddy's and squeezes.

"Would you look at that!"

Completely spent, Elena can only smile. As soon as Sheila is done, she places him at Elena's breast, he immediately starts to suckle. Damon pets his head and repeatedly kisses her hair, whispering "I love you." next to her ear. When he drops his head, Elena kisses him back.

Seeing that the little family needs some privacy, Sheila backs out of the room, a smile on her face.

* * *

Elena sighs as she pulls into the driveway. She's been shopping most of the day and is worn out. As soon as she stops the car she takes her bag with presents and goodies in one hand, while pulling the baby carrier out of the backseat with the other and... she has only her hip left to slam the car door shut. _She has had enough practice._

Michael stirs as he loses his pacifier, his little pink lips twist but in the fresh winter air, warmly wrapped up and fed he's too far gone in his afternoon nap that he doesn't wake. Elena gazes lovingly at the baby for awhile, then walks up on the porch and touches the bell with her shoulder. Luckily it doesn't chime too loud outside, so she doesn't have to worry that her boy will be interrupted. _He can be really disagreeable!_ Funny that he has no care waking up his parents twice, three and more times during the night. Damon calls him a Siren.

Elena's smile reserved for her little boy turns into a big grin when Caroline with Nicky hot on her tail opens the door and squeals at the sight of her friend hung with bags and the baby carriage in her arms. She hugs her without regard to all the things between them.

"We so missed you the last few months. It's time to teach this little guy that his mom needs her ladies night out. Come, we have a lot to discuss. This year's party's going to be _our_ fun. I told Nik the guys cook, we play the hosts for everyone present," she takes Michael's carrier from Elena and bends down to the baby boy to admire his long eye lashes. "He's so precious."

"You mean to say, Nik, Enzo, Damon and whoever comes early on Christmas will cook, bake, prepare the meal?" Elena's not sure she heard right. _Damon does actually cook but Christmas dinner for the whole bunch?_

"Well, they're definitely going to do the shopping. I can see two scenarios. Either they give up and Nik calls off the crazy masquerade I have to tolerate every year. Or, they'll beg us to help them out and _we_ dictate the conditions."

Elena laughs and together they walk into the living room where Bonnie's busy arranging the Christmas decorations. Lucy's zealously helping, _sort of_ and Annabelle's tearing wrapping paper into confetti.

"Lena!" she gives her a big smile and gets up to hug her properly. "And how is the littlest Salvatore?" she looks at the baby. "Oh he's sleeping. He's such a guy already," she laughs, wispily brushing the back of her finger over his chubby cheek.

"Not his daddy," Elena shares, "Damon's better at getting up with him during the night than I am."

"Are you staying over?"

"She is!" Caroline raises an eyebrow, signaling in no uncertain terms that she won't take no for an answer.

Elena's not that sure. "I don't know, Michael will be waking everybody up."

"Oh, we have a bed for him, enough little clean clothes, you can take the furthest bedroom!"

Elena laughs at Caroline's persistence. "Lets see how we feel about it this evening, alright?"

Caroline whines, "You're no fun, 'Lena, had I known you'd become such a buzzkill, I wouldn't have picked Damon for you to have the baby with."

"Hey, so you're claiming credit for my happy marriage?" Elena laughs, rolling her eyes.

Caroline gives her a smug smile, "Of course."

* * *

Several hours later Elena's nursing Michael while sitting on a fleecy blanket that's spread out on the carpet in front of the crackling fireplace. She can't stop smiling at his gusto. He's suckling like there's no tomorrow, his little fingers trying to grip the source of his delicious meal. Caroline and Bonnie are downstairs trying to put their broods to bed, which is not an easy task.

"I knew I'd find him in the middle of his dinner," comes Damon's voice behind her. Elena greets him with a beaming smile when he kneels beside them. He offers Michael his finger and his son grabs it, curling his fist around it with impressive strength for an eight week old. Damon nuzzles up against Elena's shoulder and watches the baby feed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your girl time, I just felt an overwhelming need to say goodnight to my favorite wife and our bundle of joy. It's weird, I slept alone for years and now when you're not next to me..."

"Your favorite wife? Are you trying to tell me something?" she retorts, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now that you mention it," he quips with a wink and a flash of his trademark smirk.

She elbows him in the ribs and when he pouts, she laughs, returning to the prior topic. "I happen to agree with you, sleeping alone, considering your amazingly comfortable and extra large bed..."

" _Our..._ amazingly comfortable and large bed."

"If you insist..."

Elena moved to Damon's house shortly after they found out she was pregnant, which was soon after the first Christmas they spent together. It wasn't a hard decision at all, she didn't feel at home there anymore and she knew the house Damon built for himself is his sanctuary, one with plenty of room for a family. She planned to put hers on the market but decided to call her brother before she did so. Much to her great surprise he told her not to list it and now he's back to Mystic Falls with his girlfriend to stay.

They even have their own plans to start a family. Elena could not be happier for them. It feels like she got at least part of her family back. _It's a good feeling._ Not only did she get Jeremy back but Damon's dad calls their place home too. He divides his time between them and his sister's place, where he spends the cold winter months. He also visits Stefan a couple of times a year.

"I do insist. What is mine...?"

Elena has to smile, this is their usual argument. "I know, It's just too much fun to tease you!"

Damon eventually pulls away as Michael releases his index finger and sighs. "Okay, I'll get going. When can I expect you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

"I think we're going home with you." Elena smiles as she can see the joy in her husband's eyes. "If that's okay?"

"Of course!" Damon jumps up and takes Michael from her. "You go tell the girls while Michael and I pack your things."

Bonnie and Care complain a little but Elena can see they predicted this outcome, they know they'll have their friend back soon enough.

 _The new parents are also newlyweds. After Elena got the okay from her doctor last week, seems they haven't yet managed to have their fill of each other._

When they put Michael's carriage into the car and both get inside, they sit for a moment. Damon takes Elena's hand and kisses its back.

"I think we can make a little detour, check out the neighborhood's decorations?" Damon offers, recalling that they should keep up with tradition.

 _Elena's beaming smile is his reward. As it will always be._

 _The End._

* * *

 _Eva and I want to thank you all so very much. Seriously you're an incredible group of people, we're in awe every day of what you do for us. We don't even begin to know how to thank you enough. You surprise us and inspire us to keep writing stories. We'll continue to try to come up with new and different versions of the couple we all love so much. Right now we're working on "Welcome to the Jungle"._

 _The water birth was for you Bonnie._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Chapter title: 'Caught Up in You' by .38 Special._

 _My dear friend Florencia7 posted a holiday O/S, "Celebrate Me Home". You won't be sorry if you give it a read. She's amazing and always takes such great care of Damon and Elena. Salvatoreboys4ever, Mariah April May, Short on words and Justinia Korax among many others all have fantastic stories in progress. TheLitte MissVixen posted a Christmas chapter to her brilliant story, "Some By Virtue Fall"._

 _They didn't do the A2A holiday exchange on LJ this year but Eva and I wrote 7 of them. In our own way, we did our best to keep the tradition alive. We Are Santa's Elves, Old City Bar, this story, Joy to the World, Please Be Home for Christmas, I'll Be Seeing You and tomorrow you'll get the final one with "The Gingerbread House" sequel chapter. Thank you so much, we're in awe of all the love you've shown these stories._

 _Next week 'EWAF' will return and hopefully I can post the first chapter of "November Rain"..._

 _Thank you all again, you're the best there is in the DE fandom. Please have a fun New Year's Eve but do be very careful. We wish each and every one of you only good things for 2018._


End file.
